Line markers, also often called line painters or line stripers, mark lines or stripes on horizontal surfaces. Such markers typically mount a spray nozzle adjacent the front end of the marker. Side shields are sometimes provided on either side of the spray nozzle for spray confinement purposes. As the marker travels over the ground, spray exits from the spray nozzle between the side shields and marks a line on the ground or some other horizontal surface such as a mowed grass surface.
Many known line markers provide some adjustability for the spray nozzle and the side shields. However, the extent to which the spray nozzle is adjustable is limited and the adjustments are often cumbersome or difficult to make. In addition, adjusting the side shields relative to the spray nozzle can also be difficult. Most prior art combinations of spray nozzles and side shields are unduly complex and not user friendly in terms of adjustability.